You and I
by Kate Roberts
Summary: Catherine and Vartann have fun at a Christmas party...and afterwards as well
1. Alone

**A new Cath/Vartann fic for Suzanne, Honor, Andry, Sharon and the rest of the AAM crew hehe**

**Rated M for what's to come :)**

**Disclaimer - I own NOTHING...not-a-thing****

* * *

**

Catherine stood in her office, glancing at herself in the mirror. She was beginning to doubt the low cut red dress; she wasn't a teenager anymore after all. She still had very nice cleavage for her age…

"But still." She whispered to herself looking at the freckled skin the dress revealed. She had a second dress, a more conservative one hung on her door. She looked at herself again. She had chosen simple, gold earrings and chain and very little make up. She hated going to event where she had to dress up, but this one was one she couldn't skip. It was the police department's annual Christmas banquet and a few members of the crime lab had been invited, herself included. The thing Catherine was most looking forward to was her date for the evening. Tony Vartann had caught her off guard when he had asked her to accompany him to it. They were to meet at the banquet.

"You coming, Catherine?" Sara asked poking her head in the office.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to decide what dress to wear." Catherine said as she looked at her reflection again.

"No hurry! Grissom's still a few minutes away, you don't have to worry." Sara assured her. "I like that one, red really accents your skin." She added.

"Thanks, but is it too low cut?" Catherine asked. Sara shook her head and went to sit on the black couch.

"Hey ladies, looking good." Nick smiled as he walked in, he would be going to the banquet with them. They both smiled at him.

"You're not so bad yourself." Sara smiled at him. He smiled and dropped on the couch beside her.

"Why do we have to go to this again?" He asked.

"Because we were invited by the police department." Catherine explained.

"You mean you were invited by Vartann." Sara grinned. Catherine blushed a deep shade of red.

"Ready?" Grissom asked stepping into the room before Sara could add anything. They nodded and walked to the car.

* * *

Sara gave Catherine a playful push when she noticed that Tony Vartann was waiting at the door for her.

"Aw, he's waiting for you." The brunette playfully grinned.

"I know." Catherine giggled. Sara threw her a surprised look and burst laughing.

"You sounded just like a teenager." Sara managed to say through the laughs. The stepped out of the car and walked up to Vartann. A smile lit up his face when he saw Catherine walk up to him.

"Hello Ms. Willows." He smiled.

"Tony, just call me Catherine." She smiled back. He turned to let her walk inside the building also holding the door for Sara, Grissom and Nick. When Catherine walked past him Vartann wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You look gorgeous." He whispered into her hear.

"So do you, in your tux." She smiled placing a hand on his chest.

* * *

During the meal and the night's even, Vartann was the perfect gentlemen. They had a lovely conversation over dinner and Catherine kept noticing Sara was looking at them with a wide grin. When the meal ended the band took the stage and music began playing.

"I'll be right back." Vartann said excusing himself. Catherine watched him walk away.

"He is so taking you home." Sara smiled.

"He is not!" Catherine said as Sara nodded with a grin.

"Would you like to dance?" Grissom asked his wife.

"Sure." Sara smiled taking his hand. Catherine smiled as the two swayed on the dance floor.

"Well, I'm gonna find a dance partner," Nick smiled. He stood up and went to talk to a young, new detective. The girl's cheek turning a pale shade of red as Nick led her onto the dance floor. Catherine felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Vartann.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked.

"Sure." Catherine nodded. She took his hand and they made it to the dance floor. The band kept playing up tempo beats. The redhead smiled as she watched her date dance, the man had great moves on the dance floor, it made her wonder where else he had great moves. When the band finally played a slow song, Vartann entangled his fingers with Catherine's and wrapped his other arm around her waist. Catherine's heart pounded as he pulled her close and almost pressed her against him. Catherine wrapped her arm around his neck.

"It's easier to dance when we're close." He whispered into her ear. His warm breath on her ear made Catherine moan softly. As they danced, Catherine felt as if no one else was around, as if they were the only two persons in the world. He placed her hand on his chest and moved his hand to lift her chin. The redhead's heart skipped a beat as their lips made contact.

* * *

**uh oh! what's gonna happen?? ;)**

**Please leave a review if you liked :)**


	2. Naked

**Here is chapter two :) hopefully it's hot :) **

**thanks to LilyStarbuck for BETAing for me :)**

**Disclaimer in chapter one**

* * *

Catherine's back hit the door seconds before Vartann's lips crashed against hers. He took her hands and pinned them over her head as he lowered his lips to her neck. Catherine moaned as he kissed and gently sucked on the sensitive skin.

"Oh, Tony." Catherine moaned as she entangled her fingers in his hair. Vartann stripped of his jacket and threw it on the ground. Tony's lips met Catherine's again and their tongues duelled for control. Catherine slid her hands down and unbuttoned Tony's shirt. She ran her hands down his chest and then back up again, over his shoulders, pulling his shirt off. Vartann's hands slid up Catherine's legs and under her dress. She gently gasped as his fingers brushed her center before sliding up higher to wrap in the thong straps. As Vartann pulled it down, he dropped to his knees. He kissed Catherine's long, smooth legs before throwing the purple undergarment to the floor. He pushed her knees apart and slid under her dress. Catherine moaned as Vartann's tongue ran over her folds before gently dipping into her. Tony placed his hands on Catherine's tush and pulled her pelvis forward, allowing his tongue to slip in deeper. Catherine pulled her dress up and over her head before throwing it to the floor. She now stood fully naked with him. She ran her fingers into his hair while Tony flicked his tongue over her g-spot, making her moan again. He pulled his tongue out of her and wrapped it around her engorged clit.

"Oh, God!" Catherine gasped placing her shoulders against the door, tilting her pelvis even more towards him. He slowly slid two fingers inside her and began curling them. He listened closely as she moaned and gasped at his touch.

"Oh, Tony." Catherine said. He continued curling his fingers inside her. Suddenly, a ripple went through Catherine's body and her muscles clenched around his fingers. Tony used the tip of his tongue to apply a small pressure on her clit and a last curl of his fingers as Catherine cried out his name. His fingers were enveloped in her body's juices. Vartann left a trail of kisses on Catherine's body as he stood up again. They mouths met and Catherine slid her tongue between Tony's lips. She moaned loudly as she tasted herself on him. Her fingers played with Tony's belt as she pulled his pants and boxers down, freeing painfully hard erection. She ground her hips against his before he cupped her ass and picked her up. They tumbled onto the bed, Catherine on the bottom. Vartann kneeled and pulled Catherine's legs to the center of the bed. The redhead was now trembling; her heart was pounding as hard as it had when she had first had sex. What was it about Tony that made her feel like this? He bent forward and gently took one of her nipples between his teeth. He sucked, licked, nipped the hardened bud, making Catherine moaned loudly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her.

"I need you." She whispered into his ear as her fingers dug into his muscled back. Tony pushed Catherine's leg apart using his knee and climbed over her. He rubbed his hardened shaft against her clit, making Catherine moan again.

"Please." She begged this time. Tony took a deep breath, positioned himself and slid deep into her wet core. Catherine moaned as her walls stretched to accommodate all the man Tony Vartann was. He began slowly thrusting his hips as their lips kissed. The contact of their warm skin and the passion of their kiss made the two moan. Never had Catherine felt so much passion in her life. Vartann just knew how to treat her and make her weak. Tony lowered his kisses to Catherine's neck, a particular sensitive spot that made her gasp. Catherine moved her hips to meet Tony's slow, passionate thrusts.

"Catherine." Tony whispered into her hear, nibbling her ear lobe. He brought a hand up and gently fondled her breast, flicking her nipple with his thumb.

"Bring me to the end, Tony." Catherine whispered gently into his ear. Her moans got louder as Vartann gradually increased the speed of his thrusts. He slid a hand between their bodies and teased Catherine's clit with his fingers. Then it happened.

"Oh God!" Catherine moaned loudly. Vartann kept thrusting, almost pounding into her. Catherine cried out his name as her walls clamped down around his member prompting his release into her. Catherine felt as if something exploded inside of her, she moaned loudly of passion as her juices ran down Vartann's shaft. He lowered his body onto hers, pinning her down with his entire weight.

"I love you." Catherine whispered as she gently kissed his cheek, her arms firmly around him. Vartann groaned as he pulled out of her and rolled to the side. Catherine turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He had closed his eyes. She placed a kiss on his lips and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Let's lose ourselves in the night, let's forget the world for a while," She whispered softly. "Tony?" she asked, wanting his attention. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Cath." He smiled. The redhead smiled as she looked deep into his eyes.

"Make love to me till the morning light; take me wherever you want to." She added before placing her lips against his again.

* * *

**Please leave me a review if you liked :)...thanks!**


	3. Everything

**here is a third chapter for Cath/Vartann :D hope you guys like it**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1**

* * *

Catherine took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She was vaguely aware of her nudity and of where she was: Vartann's place. She brought one hand from under the pillow and placed it underneath her cheek.

"Shit." She muttered wiping the drool from her cheek. It was rare that she drooled in her sleep, but it was known to happen. Catherine scanned the room and glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table. The big red numbers indicated it was half past ten a.m. In her head, Catherine added up the hours of sleep she had gotten last night.

"Four." She whispered to herself. Vartann had taken her up on her offer to 'make love till the morning light' meaning she had slept very little. She heard noises coming from the kitchen. Wrapping a sheet around herself, she stumbled to the kitchen and smiled as she looked at Tony. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and was cheerfully humming with the radio. He turned and looked at her.

"Morning." Tony said cheerfully.

"Morning." She managed to mumble.

"You need coffee, right?" He asked handing her a cup. Catherine took the cup and sat down. As she took the first sip of coffee, testing it before adding anything into it, she realised Vartann had already added the milk and sugar.

"Better?" he chuckled sitting down across the table from her.

"Yes." She smiled.

"You are very cute when you sleep." Vartann smiled as he brought his coffee cup to his lips. "You drool." He mumbled into the cup.

"I do not." Catherine replied looking at him.

"Yes, you do," He grinned. "It's cute."

"I do not drool." Catherine insisted. Vartann grinned in surrender. They sat in silence, sipping their coffee as Vartann read the Sports section of the news paper while Catherine read the rest of it. The song on the radio switched to a Michael Buble song. Vartann stood, walked up to Catherine and pulled her up.

"What are you doing?" she laughed as they began to sway.

"I love dancing with you." he grinned. "and I like this song." He added.

"What is it?" Catherine asked.

"Everything by Michael Buble." Vartann replied as he made her twirl. Catherine laughed and gripped her sheet tighter. He pulled her close and wrapped an arm around her waist. He leaned forward and placed his lips against her ear and gently sang to the music.

"_And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,  
And I get to kiss you baby just because I can.  
Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,  
And you know that's what our love can do_." He whispered in her ear with the song. Catherine giggled. She loved being with Vartann. She loved his tough guy act at work and seeing the sweetheart he really was when they were alone.

"This is my favourite part." He said pulling her even closer. "_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It's you, it's you, you make me sing.  
You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.  
You're every song, and I sing along.  
'Cause you're my everything_." He sang softly in her ear. Catherine looked at him in the eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're my everything, too." She whispered as she placed her lips against his. When he broke the kiss he looked at her blue eyes.

"Wanna spend the day?" he asked.

"I've already called in sick." She replied with a smile.

"God, I love you." He smiled.

"I love you, too." She said before kissing him again.

* * *

**okay, will probly write ONE more chapter LOL with SMUT...I promise**

**please review if you liked and sorry it's so short :)**


	4. Reveal

**Another chapter of Cath/Vartann :D**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1**

* * *

A buzzing to her right caused Catherine to stir in her sleep and wake up. She looked at the bedside table and saw that her BlackBerry was lit up. She reached over Vartann to grab her phone and let out a small yell as he grabbed her hand.

"Leave it." He mumbled.

"I have to get, it could be work." Catherine whispered to him. She stretched her other hand and grabbed the phone. She let her entire upper body relax on top of him, pressing her breasts into his chest.

"Willows." She answered.

"Catherine! It's Nick, is there any way you can come in? It's crazy here." He asked. Catherine returned to her side of the bed and watched as Vartann got out of bed and started looking through his jean pockets

"I wish I could Nicky but…" before she could finish her sentence, Vartann returned and handcuffed one of her hands to the bed. "I'm kinda stuck here." She added giving Tony a weird look.

"You're not going anywhere." Vartann said looking at her with lustful, hungry eyes.

"Nicky, I gotta go." Catherine said hanging up. Tony took the phone from her hand and threw it to the ground.

"Tony, you know, Nick did…" She began. Tony shut her up by pressing his lips against hers. She smiled.

"Okay, you've made your point," She smiled, "now take these off." She said. He shook his head and took out another pair of handcuffs.

"What are you doing?" She asked with a giggle.

"You are my prisoner." He whispered in her ear handcuffing her second hand.

"Okay, just as long as you don't pull out a whip, I'm fine." She laughed. He smiled at her. "Oh God! Please don't tell me you have a whip." She added, slightly worried.

"No." He said. Tony pulled out a silk blindfold. "Ever tried doing it blindfolded?" he asked.

"No." Catherine smiled, slightly intrigued.

"You're gonna love it, it awakens the senses." He said tying the blindfold over her eyes, plunging her into darkness. "Can you see?" he asked. Catherine shook her head, still uncertain if she liked being so defenceless. She had no use of her hands…or eyes.

"Tony?" She asked suddenly feeling his presence leave.

"I'm still here, just give me a minute." He muttered. She nodded. She felt the sheet covering her being pulled off her body and the cold air surrounding her. Her heart pounded in her chest, Catherine hated feeling so vulnerable. She relaxed slightly as she felt his warm body over hers again.

"You okay?" He whispered into her ear. His warm breath on her ear sent thousands of jolts of electricity coursing through her body. She might not have her eyes but as he has mentioned, her other senses were fully aware of what was going on. She could smell the soap he used to wash himself, she could feel his hands on her body and his lips against her neck, she could hear him breathing against her neck. A small squeak escaped Catherine's throat as Vartann wrapped his lips around her nipple, sucking and flicking it with his tongue. Every touch seemed to send electricity through her body, ever sensation was multiplied by the thousands. Catherine moaned as he gently ran his teeth over her nipple. His hands were on her waist as he gently kissed his way lower on her body. Though she couldn't see him, Catherine could feel Vartann's warm breath and kisses long her stomach, knowing where he would end up. She felt his hands slide her waist, while he used his knee to spread her legs.

"You still okay?" he asked softly. Again, she nodded. She realised she loved being this vulnerable when she was in Vartann's hands.

"Oh, my God!" She whispered as Vartann's lips made contact with her inner thigh. He slowly kissed his way up until he reached between her legs. Catherine let out a moan as Vartann's tongue ran along her outer lips, slowly dipping in to taste her. She let out a loud gasp as Vartann wrapped his lips around her clit, gently sucking.

"Oh, God!" She gasped she felt two of his fingers slide up her thigh and enter her. Her hips arched away from the bed as he began thrusting his finger, curling them softly to assure he'd hit her g-spot.

"Oh, my God!" She moaned again. Not having her eyes heightened every other sensation; the littlest movement on Vartann's part sent her into oblivion. Vartann continued thrusting his fingers in and out of her wet core while gently running his tongue over her clit.

"Tony." She gasped as her end approached. The fact that her senses were more alert than ever was speeding things up. She moaned loudly and then a ripple of pleasure went through her body as she cried out Vartann's name. Her body's juices covered Vartann's fingers and the bed sheets. He slid his fingers out of her and gently trailed kisses over her stomach as he crawled over her. Catherine could feel his warm breath on her stomach, breasts, neck and finally his lips crashed against hers. She moaned loudly as he ran his tongue over her lips.

"Ready?" He whispered, his lips still pressed against hers. She could feel Vartann's thick shaft against her pelvis.

"Oh, God, yes!" She said. She moaned loudly as he slowly slid into her, stretching her. As Vartann began slowly pumping his hips, Catherine could feel his body was close to hers, she could feel his warmth. Again, Catherine would feel the smallest movement, the sensations sending her mind to wild places. Vartann's lips were on her chest, kissing, nibbling and sucking at the soft skin. Catherine could feel her end approaching.

"Tony, take the blindfold off." She gasped. She loved the heightened sensations but she wanted to look into his eyes as her end came. She felt his face approach hers as he gently pulled the blindfold off her eyes with his teeth. He placed his forehead and nose against hers and began thrusting harder. Catherine raiser her knees and linked her ankles around his waist. Catherine's hips would move to meet his rhythm.

"Catherine! I'm so close." Tony moaned. Catherine replied by burying her face in the crook of his neck and moaning. Her walls clamped down around him and his cock was showered by her juices. He slammed into her a few more times before emptying his seed with a groan. He lowered himself over her body and relaxed. Catherine placed her cheek against Vartann's damp temple.

"I love you." She whispered placing soft kisses against his forehead. "I would love you even more if you uncuffed me." She added with a small laugh.

"Oh, right." Tony said. He slid out of her and got off the bed to look for his keys. When he fished them out of his pocket, he turned and looked at Catherine's naked form on his bed. She caught his wandering eyes and turned an even deeper shade of red.

"Stop it." She giggled.

"Sorry." He said reaching over her head to uncuff her. "You're just so beautiful." He added. Catherine rubbed her wrists before wrapping her arms around Vartann's neck.

"You make me feel beautiful," She said, "I haven't felt this way in a very long time." She smiled before placing a kiss on his lips. "and you make me happy, so very happy." She added. Tony smiled at her and pulled her down with him on the bed. Catherine settled onto his chest and closed her eyes as she wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Love you." he mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

"Love you, too." Catherine whispered as she placed a soft kiss on his chest. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**More to come...eventually :)**

**please leave a review if you liked :) thanks!**


	5. Always

**More Cath/Vartann for all those who have been BUGGING me for it! **

**So for Suzanne, Sharon and Andry (my BETA, thanks!)**

**Disclaimer in chapter one ;)**

* * *

It had been about four weeks since Catherine's last date with Vartann. He had taken her to dinner and then they had walked on the strip, avoiding the hookers as best as they could. It was a Saturday night and they both finally had the time off. Tony had told Catherine to get ready to rock when he had asked her to go out. He had also told her to dress casual, so she had settled on wearing a pair of blue jeans and a purple v-neck t-shirt. She heard a knock on the door and ran to it while she struggled to put on her black high heels. She threw open the door and smiled at him.

"Hi, come in." She said moving to let him in. As Vartann stepped into the house, he looked at Catherine from head to toe.

"Are you wearing these shoes?" He asked pointing at the heels. The redhead nodded. "I think you better put some sneakers on." He added.

"Why?" Catherine asked as she took off her heels.

"It's a surprise." He grinned. She sighed and put on her socks and sneakers and followed him to his car. They drove to the MGM Grand arena and Vartann parked the car.

"Put this on." He said handing her a tank top.

"I already have a shirt." She said. Tony just grinned at her; Catherine rolled her eyes and took the white tank top from his hands. He turned around as she changed into the white tank top. Vartann got out of the car and walked round to open her door. When Catherine stepped out of the car, she looked down at her shirt.

"Bon Jovi?" She asked. Vartann took out two tickets.

"VIP seats, I got them as a gift." He smiled as he took her hand and led her inside.

"Name?" The guard asked.

"Vartann." Tony said. The big bouncer checked his list and let them pass, checking their tickets. Catherine felt the excitement build up in her, she wasn't the band's biggest fan, but VIP seats were pretty awesome.

"Okay, so it's not really seats, we'll have to stand but it's still the VIP section." Vartann laughed. Catherine followed him through the crowd. She couldn't believe how close they were to the stage and how old she felt looking at the young girls around her.

"You okay?" Vartann asked seeing the look in her eyes.

"Yeah, I just feel… old," Catherine said, "I mean, look at these girls and the way they look at me!"

"They're jealous, 'cause you are hotter than them," he whispered in her ear, "wanna make out to embarrass them?" he asked with a grin. Catherine giggled and shook her head. They waited a few more minutes and the lights dimmed, causing the crowd to burst into applauds and cheers. The band came out on stage and the crowd went wild. As the music began, Tony watched Catherine swaying, sometimes singing when she knew the lyrics.

"My God! These guys are good!" She said turning to look at him. Vartann nodded and smiled.

"Oh, my God! I love this song!" Catherine squealed as the band began playing 'We Weren't Born to Follow'. Tony watched and listened in amazement as Catherine sang along with the band, following them word for word. He joined her when she threw her arms in the air and began dancing with the girl beside her, who was as enthusiastic as she was. Tony watched as the forty-some year old woman with him turned into a young teenager, laughing and having fun. When the song finished, Catherine threw her arms around his neck and jumped into his arms.

"I am loving this date!" She smiled.

"Glad you are." He yelled over the music. The band slowed to play its famed ballad 'Bed of Roses'.

"Oh! I love this one, too." Catherine smiled. Vartann wrapped his arms around her from behind and they gently swayed to the music. As the guitar solo began, the lead singer, Jon Bon Jovi's hand flew over the crowd. Catherine extended hers in hopes of touching the famed singer. To her surprise, when his hand touched hers, it closed around her fingers and pulled her forward onto the stage. He wrapped an arm around her and forced her to dance with him.

"What's your name, gorgeous?" He asked flashing her his amazing white smile.

"Catherine Willows." She giggled like a teenager. They chatted as they moved to the music and seconds later, he placed a soft kiss on her lips as he always did and helped her off the stage.

"Oh, my God! I can't believe that just happened!" She said as she jumped into Vartann's arms again. The teenage girls around her gave Catherine dirty looks of jealousy. "What?" She added seeing the look on Tony's face.

"His hand was too low." He said with a straight face.

"You're jealous?" She asked. Tony shook his head. "Yes, you are!" Catherine said as she burst laughing. "Maybe I should ditch you! I hear that Richie Sambora is unattached, now he's a hottie, maybe I should go after him, I bet he'd make a great boyfriend." She winked as she got out of his arms and walked towards the part of the stage where Richie was. Tony grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards him.

"You are mine, Willows, don't even think about it." He whispered as he squeezed her against him.

"You are so sexy when you are jealous… wanna skip the encore and go home?" She asked placing a hand on his chest. Tony smiled, grabbed her hand and pulled her through the crowd again.

"Let's get a room." He said as they walked into the hotel's spacious lobby, "I can't wait."

"Tony, there won't be any rooms left, the concert's here." Catherine giggled. He dragged her to the front desk with a wide smile.

* * *

**more to come very very soon :) leave a review if you liked**


	6. Animals

**This is a continuation of the previous chapter cause _SOMEONE_ told me to cut it in half (huh, Andry?)**

**Again, for Andry (who BETA'd), Honor, Sharon and Suzanne**

**Disclaimer in chapter one**

* * *

Minutes later, they stumbled into the single bed room, Vartann kicking the door close behind them. Catherine pulled Tony's shirt over his head and giggled as Vartann tugged on her tank top. The white shirts fell side by side to the floor as the two walked towards the bed.

"I love that you wore a purple bra." He smiled. She squealed as he picked her up and threw her on the bed. Catherine undid her jean button and lifted her tush as Tony pulled them off. He threw the jeans on the floor, removed his pants and climbed onto the bed with her. She giggled some more as he kissed her neck. His hands slid on her shoulders, dragging the bra straps down.

"Oh, GOD! You're, too slow." Catherine said sitting up. She took her bra off and threw it to the ground before attacking the waist of his boxers. She tugged playfully at it with a grin on her face. Vartann laughed and pulled his boxers off before pulling off Catherine's thong. He crawled over her body and kissed her lips when he reached her head.

"Happy?" He asked.

"Very." She grinned pulling him down for a kiss. Using her weight, she flipped them over and straddled Vartann's waist. She moved her hips seductively and then bent over to kiss his lips and then rose herself. Catherine positioned herself over Vartann's hardened member. He cupped her tush and held her up. Catherine cried out as Tony's cock plunged into her. She placed her hands on Vartann's chest and began rocking her hips. As they moved they heard the headboard hitting against the wall.

"Oh, my God! Should we...stop?" Catherine asked.

"Screw that." Vartann laughed. Catherine grinned and continued rocking her hips. Tony brought his hands to her breasts and gave them a squeeze. He used his thumbs to tease her hardened nipples, flicking them. Catherine placed both hand on the headboard and leaned towards him. Tony slightly sat up and took one of the hardened nipples between his teeth. He heard the redhead moan as he gently bit down, sucked and licked the bud.

"Oh, Tony!" Catherine moaned as her hips began rocking faster, making the headboard hit the wall harder. She was close to climax.

"Catherine." Vartann moaned against her skin. He slid a hand down her body and began teasing her clit with his fingers. Within minutes, she cried out his name as her juices flowed over his cock and coated his thighs. He gave a few thrusts to meet her movements and released his seed into her. Catherine let Tony's member slide out of her and she lay on top of him.

"That was fun." He said as she squeezed her tight. "Gonna take you to a concert more often." he added. Catherine laughed and rolled off him, pulling the sheet around her. They lay side by side for a while, in silence. Catherine's mind was racing, she felt like a teenager, a horny teenager, she needed, wanted more. She didn't know why but her felt so alive, maybe it was the concert…or maybe it was Tony. She turned and grinned at him.

"Wanna go again?" He smiled at her and looked down. Catherine followed his eyes and saw the very visible tenting action going on.

"Hell yes." He said pulling her into a kiss. Catherine threw the white sheet off of her body and rolled onto Vartann. They kept kissing passionately and noisily. Catherine broke the kiss and rolled off Vartann and lay on her stomach.

"Try something new?" She winked as she got on all fours.

"Hell yes!" He said again as he kneeled behind her. She looked over her shoulder and grinned. As if to tease her, he began gently kissing her lower back, running his hands over her tush. Finally, he straightened up and grasped her hips. The redhead let out a small moan as Vartann slid into her. Catherine's moans and gasps became louder as Tony began pumping his hips. With every thrust, he would pull her hips back to meet his.

"Harder, Tony." She ordered. He gripped her hips tighter and obeyed. His hips slapped loudly against her ass. Catherine moaned loudly as he climax approached.

"Fuck, Tony, I'm so close." She moaned lowering her head to rest on her forearms. He slid a hand down and began teasing her clit with his fingers. She gasped a few time and then cried out his name as her juices showered his cock. He pushed into her a few more time before groaning as his release came. He slid out of her and let her drop her hips to the bed. He lay next to her, both of them breathing deeply. A knock on the door made them both jump.

"Who the hell could that be?" Catherine asked looking at the clock. Vartann shrugged and put on his boxers.

"Stay here." He said as he walked to the door. Catherine wrapped herself in a sheet and followed him out of curiosity. Tony opened the door and looked at the man standing there; he was wearing a hotel uniform.

"Can we help you?" Vartann asked. The man looked at the two, barely dressed.

"There have been complaints about the noise," He said with a small smirk. Catherine placed her face against Vartann's back and bit her lips to try and keep from giggling. "Please keep it down." The man added before leaving. Tony closed the door and put on the chain lock. He turned and looked at Catherine who was laughing.

"I guess we are loud." She giggled. He picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bed.

"Let's get some sleep and we can be as loud as we want at my place tomorrow." He said lying behind her, pulling her close.

"Okay." Catherine mumbled as she realised how tired she was. She closed her eyes and within minutes, she drifted off.

* * *

**did ya like? if you did please leave me a review! **

**I can promise you it will probly be a while before I update again, lots to do and lots more fics to update, but I will update again...eventually**


End file.
